Victor Julius Faller (1888-1973)
Victor Julius Faller (1888-1973) was a World War I Veteran and a motorcycle enthusiast. (b. December 30, 1888, New York City, New York, USA - d. January 17, 1973, Northport Veterans Administration Hospital, Huntington Station, Suffolk County, Long Island, New York, 11746, USA) Social Security Number 116051013. Parents *Arthur Emmerich Faller *Bertha Donash Sibling *Arthur Alexander Faller (1885-?) who was born on September 09, 1885 in New York City, and may have died as an infant *Alexander Joseph Faller (1887-1958) who was born on July 19, 1887 in New York City, and married Bertha Elizabeth Schnoper on August 18, 1909, in the Bronx Death of father After his father died his mother, Bertha, took her two sons back to Goelnicz-Banya, Hungary, apparently her home town. The three of them returned to New York City in 1894. She, Bertha, married Adolph Julius Langerman (1860-1906) who was born on November 27, 1860 in Budapest, Hungary. Half siblings Victor has the following half-siblings from that marriage: *Anna Langerman (1898-1991) who married George Joseph Wuestman (1888-1971) *Irene Langerman (1903-1993) who married an Ahrens. Child Victor had a child, Raymond, with an actress and may have married the actress, but they never lived together. Victor was the best friend of Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918). Street and Smith He worked for Street and Smith Publishers and then in a munitions factory prior to World War I and later worked as a gardener on the estate of a Congressman on Long Island. Victor appears on the 1930 US Census living in Huntington Station, Suffolk County, New York with his mother. Extant writings Several letters he wrote to Louis still exist and are now archived with Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). October 30, 1916. Dear Friend Lou. Glad to hear you at last packed up your belongings and left S&S. Its about time that you got wise to yourself. Hope that you will have more chance for advancement there than you had at S&S. ... Victor Julius Faller. Motorcycle His photograph appears in the motorcycle magazine "Easy Rider" in the February 1977 issue, and in the magazine "Iron Horse" in August 1979. The same photo is used in both. Obituary His obituary appeared in the Long Islander of Huntington on February 01, 1973. Burial He was buried at Long Island National Cemetery, Farmingdale, Suffolk County, New York. Memories of Victor Julius Faller *Lincoln Faller of Ann Arbor, Michigan writes on April 11, 2008: "Victor Faller was the younger brother of my grandfather, Alexander Joseph Faller. I didn’t know Victor at all well, but we lived in an apartment owned by my grandfather from 1946 to 1951. My father was Alexander’s fourth child, Lincoln Alexander Faller, who died in 2000. Victor seemed to us an old bachelor, who didn’t have much to do with the rest of the family. I’m surprised to hear that he had a child. I actually don’t recall having met him until Alexander’s funeral, which occurred in 1958 as I remember. Alexander in any case was 71 when he died. I do seem to remember that Victor was a motorcyclist, but I didn’t know that there were photos of him in motorcycle magazines. Alexander was a carpenter and builder by trade, and he had some income from renting apartments that he’d built onto the back of his house in Huntington Station. He’d served in the U.S. Navy, sometime before the first world war, and told me that he’d been on a gunship that had shelled, I believe, Nicaragua, in retaliation for some affront to the U.S. According to my father, he was also a ship’s joiner on the liner Leviathan, which was a sister ship to the Titanic. Alexander and Victor’s home language was German. Though both were born in the U.S., when their father died their mother took them back to Hungary where she was born. According to my father her name was Christina Jonas, but census records indicate that it was Bertha Jonasch. After awhile there, they returned to the U.S. They arrived in New York from Hamburg in 1994, according to the passenger’s lists, when Alexander was seven and Victor four. Their mother’s second husband was indeed someone named Langerman or Langermann, but I’ve seen different first names for him. The 1900 census lists and Adolph and Bertha Langerman, with children Alexander Langerman, Victor Langerman, and Anna Langerman. At some later time, Alexander and Victor reverted to Faller." External links *Victor Julius Faller (1888-1973) at Familysearch *Victor Julius Faller (1888-1973) at Flickr *Victor Julius Faller (1888-1973) at Findagrave Category:Non-SMW people articles